Talk:Desert Heat
Removing the map For me the map does not work, for multiple reasons. First off, the entire image isn't presented as just one big image, it's presented in a whole bunch of tiles which are loaded when you get to them. While I would be okay with this if this map had some sort of information on it which wasn't accessible in the image, this doesn't seem to be the case. If this was a regular thumbnail, viewing the entire image would be just two/three mouse clicks away. Second, the entire map has added content which can't be removed, such as the floating buttons and the pins. Finally, there seems to be no point with using a map for something like this. The map seems to clutter the image with a whole bunch of unnecessary and irremovable objects. People who click the image likely want to see and look around the entire image, though how maps presents it you can't look around the entire image without tiling and there's a lot of unnecessary clutter in the interface. For something like this, I think a thumbnail that links to the full version would work better, as a map for something like this is just unnecessary as it clutters up the interface and makes it seem as though your being affected by severe lag. -- 01:10, October 18, 2014 (UTC) :I can't quite make sense of what you're saying here. The preview image of the map does show most of the track, in a regular size that would appear had it been in a full sized image to fit the left column. It loads in tiles because (I presume) the image is loaded in its full size. It only loads the necessary parts you need to see on the image at a time. They appear over time without having to visit another link at all. :Secondly, if you're addressing the pins and buttons, they can be removed. Using the options under "Filters", click "All Pin Categories" to hide all pins from the page. The Filters menu can even be collapsed by clicking Filters. The buttons are relatively small enough that they don't distract from the page. That would be the equivalent of complaining that the uncollapse button for the bottom Wikia toolbar is distracting even though it sits in the bottom corner, or even the header. The buttons on the map are there to help users edit and navigate the map. :Lastly, an image thumbnail already exists on this page, in the picture gallery, with the caption: "The full Desert Heat track". Click on it and you get your regular lightbox with the option to view the full sized image. Why would you need an extra section for the same image that just appeared above it, but at a bigger size? It's redundant. At least having a map provides a different view, with hopefully more context because we would be able to point out specific components, hazards, cameos etc found within the track and link to them. On a side note, you are also able to change the image of the pins, so we can make them a little smaller or something if they are too distracting. : Also I didn't add the map because I thought it would be better than the full image. Coincidentally, I do think it works, but it was created more with the idea of testing the feature in mind which is why I didn't proceed to map out the other tracks. However, I feel that the map should stay in that section because displaying the same image in different sizes side by side is redundant as you are required to click on either image anyways to view it in full. I don't necessarily agree with maps being the best option for a full track, but I don't agree with the alternate, previous solution to this. :Let's say you want to view the details of a track in full. :Regular image: :*Click on thumbnail, load lightbox. :*Click on "See full size image" to load image on image page. :*Click to zoom in to view details :Maps: :*Click on View Map :*Image is zoomed in by default :With the way the page is currently laid out (Maps in its own section, image thumbnail in another), there are at least two different ways to see the image when it is clicked on in full view. Think of it as a compromise for users with different preferences and needs for viewing a track in Tanked Up, or any map we might make for that matter. :By the way, I don't understand if you're refuting the map for all Tanked Up tracks or just Wikia maps in general. I'll assume the former since it was on this talk page, though your points seem to suggest a dislike for the maps feature in general. 04:55, October 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, I found a map didn't work. But then, I forgot that the same image was on the page. I guess a map could work since showing the same image twice is a bit odd and redundant. -- 13:31, October 18, 2014 (UTC)